


Snufkin And Moomintroll's New Greeting

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: I'm not fully sure how to tag this thing, Kissing, M/M, My First Mumintroll | Moomins Fanfic, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Moomintroll and Snufkin have always been close, like really close. Two peas in a pod as one could say! Joined at the hip! ...But recently the duo have been...well...turning a few heads with the new way they greet each other.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Snufkin And Moomintroll's New Greeting

It’s yet another peaceful sunny day in Moominvalley. The sun is shining, birds are chirping and it’s looking to be one of those days that are just teeming with possibilities. However; there is one resident in Moominvalley who seems to be waiting on someone. Yes, that resident's name is Moomintroll, or sometimes just Moomin for short. He’s waiting on his best friend Snufkin, who promised the day before that he’d join him for breakfast.

Moomintroll sighs longingly as he looks off into the distance. “Still waiting for Snufkin?” Moomin’s mother, Moominmama asks as she opens up the veranda door. “Yes, he said he had things to do before he came over, but I don’t know why he’s taking so long!” Moomintroll sighs once more. “I’m sure he’ll be back any moment now.” Moominmama comforts. “How do you know?” Moomintroll asks. 

“Because breakfast is nearly ready and Snufkin is fairly punctual.” Moominmama smiles. “I’m flattered, Moominmama.” Snufkin says as he strolls up to Moomin House. “SNUFKIN!” Moomintroll cries out with complete and utter joy as he nearly jumps out of his seat. “Moomintroll.” Snufkin greets calmly as he tips his hat. “You're finally back! Did you do what you needed to do?” Moomintroll asks as he stumbles out of his seat.. “Yep. Wanna see?” Snuffkin inquiries as he places his bag down and leans in close to Moomintroll. 

Moomintroll meets Snufkin half way and the two share a kiss. 

Moominmama gasps in surpsise. Snufkin and Moomintroll look at Moominmama with worry. “What’s wrong, Mama?” Moomintroll asks. Moominmama simply stares at the two boys, completely unable to respond for a couple of seconds. “O-oh! Nothing, I just remembered that I left Little My alone in the kitchen with breakfast!” Moominmama faslely expains. “That is worrying, at this rate we might not have breakfast.” Snufkin nods. Moominmama excuses herself and darts back to the kitchen. 

_ “I can’t believe my little Moomintroll is growing up so fast! When did those two start dating? I haven’t noticed any changes in the way that Moomintroll has been acting.”  _ Moominmama thinks to herself as she gets back to making breakfast.  _ “Well, I’m sure Moomintroll will tell me the story in due time, for now I’ll just give them my full support.”  _ Moominmmama assures herself. “Hello, Moominmamma. Lovely morning, is it not?” Moominpappa greets as he strolls into the kitchen. 

“Hm? Yes, yes it is dear.” Moominmamma nods as she flips the pancake she is cooking. “Are you alright? You seem to be a little lost in thought.” Moominpapa points out. Moominmama considers telling her husband about Moomintrolls and Snufkin's kiss, but decides against it. It’s best if the boys tell people on their own terms. “Oh it’s nothing, dear. I’m just thinking about all the things that I could do today.” Moominmamma explains. 

“Hmm.” Moominpapa hums as he nods in understanding. “Will you bring in Moomintroll and Snufkin, dear? Breakfast is ready.” Moominmama asks. “Of course!” Moominpappa nods. “Thank you, dear. I believe they’re still on the veranda.” Moominmamma says as he takes the last pancake off the pan.  _ “Does anybody else know?”  _ Moominmamma muses to herself. 

**_Several days later..._ **

“It’s about time you and I had father-son bonding time, Moomintroll!” Moominpapa proclaims as he and Moomintroll walk through a pleasant meadow. “So what are we gonna do, Papa? Are we gonna go on an adventure?!” Moomintroll asks with excitement. “No, no. We’re gonna have a man to man chat while we walk!” Moominpappa clearifies. “...A what?” Moomintroll asks with clear disappointment in his voice. “A men’s chat! You’re getting older Moomin! It’s about time for us to discuss adult things.” Moominpapa exclaims. 

“...Do adventures count as adult things?” Moomintroll asks. “Well, I suppose they do. But I was thinking more about the things you don’t wanna tell Moominmama. Man things if you will, heh heh hoo.” Moominpappa giggles to himself. “What? But I tell Moominmamma nearly everything! She’s got great advice and is basically always right!” Moomintroll smiles. “Hmm, yes that is true. I swear sometimes it’s like she has psychic powers or something.” Moominpappa muses. Moominpapa shakes his head. “We’re getting off topic! Ahem! So, Moomintroll...you and Snorkmaiden…?” Moominpappa starts. 

“Snorkmaiden and I…? Oh! I get what you're getting at!” Moomintroll nods in understanding. “That’s my boy! Now, feel free to tell whatever it is you need to tell me, or ask for advice.” Moominpappa offers proudly. “Snorkmaiden and I had a lovely picnic last week…” Moomintroll starts.  _ “Already going on dates!”  _ Moominpapa thinks to himself. “And Snorkmaiden found these really pretty feathers! They came in all sorts of colours, pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and even violet!” Moomintroll recalls. “Yes, yes but what about you and Snorkmaiden?” Moominpapa asks impatiently. 

“What about us?” Moomintroll asks as he tilts his head. “You know…” Moominpappa hints. “...OH! I was about to get to that. So Snorkmaiden said that she was going to make hats and decorate them with the feathers she found! I asked if she could make one for Snufkin and I and she said yes! I can’t wait to see Snufkin’s reaction!” Moomintroll laughs as he begins to skip. “What’s this about me and a reaction?” Snufkin asks as he strolls up to the father and son duo. 

“SNUFKIN!” Moomintrolls exclaims as he begins to wave at his friend like a mad man. “Oh hello, Snufkin. Moomintroll and I were having a men’s chat! Would you like to join us?” Moominpappa asks. “Sure, what were we chatting about?” Snufkin asks as he approaches Moomintroll. “Well, we were discussing his and Snorkmaidens d- OH MY GOODNESS!” Moominpapa screams. 

Snufkin and Moomintroll are smooching again, this time in front of Moominpappa. Many thoughts run through the elder Moomin’s head.  _ “Snufkin and Moomintroll are an item?! I had- I thought! He and Snorkmaiden, but it’s really Snufkin?! Snufkin?! Well...it makes sense in retrospect- NO! This is probably just some new youth greeting! Ah ah yes. I am getting older, he he hoo! This is just-”  _ Moominpapa thinks to himself. However; when Moominpappa looks a bit closer at what’s happening, he can see that this isn’t a platonic “ _ how do you do?” _ kiss.

The way Snufkin runs a paw down the side of Moomintroll’s face. How Moomintroll holds on to Snufkin’s tunic as if he’s going to be ripped away from him. The way the two’s eyes sparkle with what can only be pure adoration when they part from the kiss. Moominpappa very quickly realized something very important in that moment. 

**That there is absolutely no heterosexual explanation for this.**

“AH! UM! I-I-I just realized I um… promised Moominmama that’d I help dust today! Alright, good day boys! I’ll be going now!” Moominpapa stutters out before taking off. “Papa, wait! What about our chat?!” Moomintroll calls out after him. “We’ll reschedule!” Moominpapa yells back. 

Moominpapa runs all the way back to Moominhouse as fast as he can, which isn’t all that fast thanks to his short little Moomin legs. Once Moominpapa reaches Moomin House he opens up the front door and practically jumps inside. “Moominmamma! You have no idea what I just saw!” Moominpapa pants as he approaches Moominmamma, who is enjoying a cup of tea. “Something tells me that you saw Moomin and Suffkin kiss?” Moominmamma guesses as she takes another sip of her tea. 

“...How’d you- huff- huff, know?” Moominpappa pants. “Mother’s intuition.” Moominmamma explains. “More like psychic powers…” Moominpappa mumbles to himself. “Dear, don’t you think you’re overreacting just a little bit?” Moominmamma asks. “Overreacting?” Moominpappa asks. “Well, for one...I’ve never seen you run so fast or for so long. Maybe we should make those two kiss more in front of you, it’s good exercise you know.” Moominmama giggles. 

  
  


**_Yet another couple of days later…_ **

“I’m hungry! When’s lunch?!” Little My complains as she along with Sniff, Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll look for things that might have washed up on the beach. “Yeah! I’m starving!” Sniff agrees. “But we just ate breakfast?” Moomintroll points out. “And we just got here!” Snorkmaiden adds. “Well we’re hungry and that’s that!” Little My huffs. “You’re ALWAYS hungry, Little My. Where does that food even go?” Snorkmadien asks. “Oh, you know where it goes when I’m done with it!” Little My jokes. 

“Huh? Where?” Sniff asks. Little My blows a raspberry at Sniff. “That’s where!” Little My chuckles. “Oh my!” Snorkmadien gasps. “Come on, everybody! The sooner we find something interesting the sooner we can show Mama and the sooner she’ll make lunch to celebrate!” Moomintroll encourages. “You just want to look for something neat to show Snufkin!” Little My calls out. “So what? Snufkin’s the best! Can’t a Moomin get his best friend a gift?” Moomintroll asks. 

“Speaking of gifts. The hats I made for you and Snufkin are done! I left them in your room before we left.” Snorkmaiden tells. “Aw, thank you so much, Snorkmadien! I bet my tail that they are lovely!” Moomintroll thanks. Snorkmaiden blushes and giggles at the complement. Little My mimes gagging at this. “Can we please start looking for treasure! If I can’t eat lunch I might as well try to get rich!” Sniff whines. “That’s the spirit! ...I think?” Moomintroll encourages. 

The four friends agree to meet back in the same spot once they find something of interest. Moomintroll took to looking in the water, Snorkmaiden with Little My agreed to look through the sand for anything that might have gotten buried and Sniff is off to look by the rocks. 

After several hours of looking for treasure Snorkmaiden, Little My and Sniff all return to the meet up point. “Did you find anything of interest, Sniff?” Snorkmaiden asks. “I found this barrel. All that was in it was some empty jars. I’m gonna see if Moominmamma wants them.” Sniff says as he pats his barrel. “That’s sweet, Sniff!” Snorkmaiden coos. “I bet he just wants to butter Moominmamma up so she’ll give him a bigger serving!” Little My accuses. 

“Did you and Snorkmaiden find anything neat?” Sniff asks, ignoring Little My’s comment. “We found a few things! We found an old mirror, a comb and-” Snorkmaiden lists off. “A GUN!” Little My exclaims as she holds up her greatest treasure, a pistol. “OH MY GOSH! BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU POINT THAT!” Sniff screams in terror. “Oh relax, you big baby! It’s not even loaded, trust me, I tried. And besides, I’m pretty sure the salt water made sure this little baby won’t fire again.” Little My points out as she waves it at Sniff. 

“Stop!” Sniff whines. “Nev’ah!” Little My grins wildly. “I wonder where Moomintroll is…” Snorkmaiden wonders aloud. “Maybe he got washed away.” Little My jokes darkly as she continues to pretend to hold Sniff at gunpoint. “Don’t say that!” Snorkmaiden exclaims. “Ah, you don’t have to worry about me!” Moomintroll calls from afar as he drags a wooden crate. “Moomin! I’m glad you didn’t get washed away!” Sniff greets as he holds his arms up in the air. 

“What’s in the box, Moomin?” Little My. “I dunno what’s in the crate yet, Little My. But I did find a gift for Snufkin in this tin!” Moomintroll says as he holds up a tin box. “What’s the gift?” Snorkmaiden asks. “It’s tarot cards! Really nice ones that are shiny and sparkly!” Moomintroll answers as he places the tin on the sand. “You gonna open up the crate now?” Little My asks.

“Yep!” Moomintroll nods as he bends down to try and open up the crate. Luckily the top comes off without too much trouble. Inside the crate are many nice plates with nice deep colours. “Aw! It’s just a bunch of stupid plates!” Little My sneers. “I think they’re pretty!” Snorkmaiden says as she takes one out. “I bet Mama would love these! I’m gonna give them to her!” Moomintroll proclaims. 

“What’cha got there, Moomintroll?” Snufkin asks, appearing yet again. “SNUFKIN!” Moomintroll gleefully cheers. “Hello, Snufkin.” Snorkmaiden greets. “Snorkmaiden.” Snufkin greets with a tip of his hat. “I got you something, Snufkin!” Moomintroll says as he picks up the tin that he left on the sand. “Oh? A gift?” Snufkin asks with his usual calmness. Moomintroll hands Snufkin the tin. Snufkin opens up the tin and pulls out the deck of tarot cards. “Oh, Moomin! They’re lovely! Thank you for thinking of me.” Snufkin smiles as he holds the very nice tarot cards in his paws. 

Moomintroll giggles while a small blush appears on his face. “You’re very welcome, Snufkin!” Moomintroll says shyly as he kicks the sand a little. Snufkin leans in and gives Moomintroll a kiss. 

Snorkmaiden and Sniff gasp while Little My simply rolls her eyes. “Hey, lovebirds! How are we gonna get this back to Moomin House? It’s heavy!” Little My points out. “That might be because you are very small, Little My.” Snufkin points out as he and Moomintroll break their kiss. Little My points her gun at Snufkin. “Say that again!” Little My threatens. “Is that a real gun?” Moomtroll asks with wide eyes. “Yep! Not loaded and doesn’t work anymore, but it’s still real!” Little My brags. 

Snufkin noticed that Snorkmaiden and Sniff have been awfully quiet through all of this. “Snorkmaiden? Sniff” Snufkin waves. Snorkmaiden and Sniff both have a wide eye expression on their faces. “I’m...going to go help Moominmamma with lunch.” Snorkmaiden says blankly as she turns and begins to walk in the direction of Moomin House. “Ditto.” Sniff says as he follows her. “Hmm, I wonder what’s gotten into those two.” Snufkin wonders to himself. “I’m gonna go on ahead, don’t wanna have to deal with mushy stuff.” Little My says as she scutters off to Moomin House. 

“...Well that was strange.” Moomintroll points out. “You can say that again.” Snufkin nods. “Alright. Well that was strange.” Moomintroll repeats. Snufkin snorts while trying to hold back laughter. “Do you think you could help me carry the plates back to Moomin House, Snufkin?” Moomintroll asks. “Sure thing.” Snufkin nods. 

It takes awhile but the two boys eventually make it back to Moomin House. “I definitely worked up an appetite for lunch. How about you, Snufkin?” Moomintroll asks as he holds onto one side of the crate. Snufkin doesn’t have to answer, for his stomach answers for him with a rumble. “I’ll take that as a yes. And you are coming over for lunch. No getting out of this one!” Moomintroll insists. Snufkin sighs. “Well, if I MUST. Then I assume I have no choice.” Snufkin shrugs with a smile that gives away his true feelings. 

The two enter Moomin House together. “Mama! I brought you something!” Moomintroll calls into the house. Moominmamma comes in to see what all the fuss is about. “What did you bring, Moomintroll?” Moominmamma asks. Moomintroll lifts the cover off the crate. “I found these at the beach!” Moomintroll says as he presents the plates to Moominmamma. “Oh!” Moominmamma exclaims as she picks up one of the plates. “These are wonderful! Thank you, my dear Moomintroll! We shall eat lunch on these plates!” Moominmamma thanks.

“Do you need help with lunch?” Snufkin asks. “Nope. It’s ready, why don’t you two join the others at the table?” Moominmamma offers as she begins to take more plates out of the crate. Snufkin and Moomintroll head into the dining room, where everyone goes dead quiet when the two enter the room. Snufkin and Moomintroll don’t notice though, they simply take their seats, which are next to each other obviously. 

Moominmamma comes in with lunch. “Oh, dear. What happened? Everybody’s gone awfully quiet.” Moominmamma points out as she places lunch on the table. Little My reaches for one of the sandwiches that Moominmamma made. “That’s probably because of Moomintroll and Snufkin getting all mushy earlier.” Little My explains as she takes a bite of her sandwich. “Mushy? Oh, you boys must have told them.” Moominmamma nods as she takes a seat at the table. 

“Told them what?” Moomintroll asks as he reaches out for his own sandwich. “About you and Snufkin.” Moominmamma clearifies. “What about me and Snufkin?” Moomintroll asks. “Snufkin and I.” Little My teases. “Shh!” Moominpappa shushes. “...Moomintroll...if you don’t mind me asking...what are you and Snufkin to each other?” Moominmamma asks. “He’s my very best friend!” Moomin exclaims as he looks at Snufkin and smiles. “Same here, Moominmamma. Moomintroll is my best friend as well.” Snufkin smiles as he glances to said best friend. 

“Well, that’s very nice you two. We were mostly wondering what the kissing was about.” Moominpappa asks, getting to the point. “Oh! That’s our new greeting!” Moomintroll explains. “Your new greeting?” Sniff asks. “Yeah. So it was about two weeks ago now…”

**_About two weeks ago…_ **

_ “Hey, Snufkin?” Moomintroll starts. “Hm?” Snufkin hums as he continues to stare up at the stars with his best friend. “I have a question.” Moomintroll continues. “A question about what?” Snufkin asks. “Kissing.” Moomintroll answers. “You have a question about kissing? I’m no expert, but I’ll do my best.” Snufkin offers. “Alright. So...people kiss when they are close, right?” Moomintroll asks. “Yep.” Snufkin nods. “We’re close, right?” Moomintroll asks. _

_ “The closest.” Snufkin confirms. “So why don’t we kiss?” Moomintroll asks. “...Hm. You bring up a good point, Moomin.” Snufkin hums. “...Do you want to kiss?” Moomintroll asks. “Do you?” Snufkin asks back. “Yes.” Moomin answers simply. Snufkin looks to his best friend, who is looking back at him in turn. “...I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” Snufkin whispers.  _

_ And so the two share their first kiss, with only the stars as a witness.  _

**_Back to lunch…_ **

“...And then we agreed that we should greet each other with a kiss.” Moomintroll explains. “How does it feel?” Snorkmadien asks. “...Warm. Like coming home.” Snufkin explains. “Really? For me it feels like being set free!” Moomin giggles. “So you two aren’t in a romantic relationship?” Moominmamma asks. “I wish! Snufkin’s great! I would love to be his husband someday!” Moomintroll blurts. Moomintroll very quickly throws his paws over his mouth. “Did I just say that outloud?!” Moomintroll asks as his face turns red. 

“M-Moomintroll…” Snufkin breathes. “I-I-I-I’m going to my r-room!” Moomintroll stutters as he quickly stands up. Snufkin quickly takes Moomintrolls hand into his. “I feel the same!” Snufkin says quickly. Moomintroll freezes. “I...wouldn’t mind being your husband someday either. I...think I’m in love with you.” Snufkin admits. Moomintroll’s eyes widen. “I...think I’m in love with you too.” Moomintroll also confesses. 

Moominmamma claps. “Good for you two! I’m glad you two were able to sort this out!” Moominmamma smiles. “Y-Yeah!” Snufkin says as he covers his red face with his hat. “How does one start kissing before admitting they like each other first?” Snorkmaiden wonders. “It’s called being stupid.” Little My answers as she takes another sandwich. “Rude, Little My! But also I just remembered that Snorkmaiden made us something, Snufkin! Come up with me to my room!” Moomintroll says as he takes Snufkin’s paw and pulls him out of the room. 

“Keep your door open, Moomintroll!” Moominmamma calls after them. “Why would they need to leave the door open?” Sniff asks. “Somebody doesn’t know about the birds and the bees~!” Little My singsongs. “I do too! Bees buzz and birds chirp.” Sniff tells. “...Wow. A genius of our time.” Little My says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. 

Moomintroll and Snufkin come back down wearing the hats the Snorkmaiden made. Both hats resemble Snufkin’s usual hat, only with different colours and feathers. Snufkin’s hat is a light green with feathers that span every colour of the rainbow. Moomintroll’s hat is a very dark blue with pink, purple and blue feathers. “These look great, Snorkmaiden!” Moomintroll compliments. 

“You both look very dashing in those.” Moominmamma smiles. “Thank you, Moominmamma.” Snufkin thanks shyly as she hides his face with his new hat. Interestingly, Snufkin and Moomintroll are still holding paws, nobody made any fuss about it, now that they know what’s going on. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Snufkin and Moomintroll: *Kiss*  
> Everybody in a five kilometre radius: These boys really be straighn’t! Good for them! Good for them!
> 
> Howdy, y’all! This has been my first Moomin fic! I hope y’all enjoyed it.


End file.
